Tatsu Rose
Joined Feb 17 2014, id: 6529925 Author has written 3 stories for Avatar: Last Airbender, Inuyasha, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The pen is the tongue of the mind (Horace) Hi! So I'm new to this whole online fanfiction stuff, but I thought it would be interesting so here I am! Anyways... yeah I suck at this kind of stuff. Here's a little info about me: I'm a fifteen year old, hormonal female teenager. Yes I said hormonal because I absolutely am. I am approximately 5 1/2 feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes... about as plain as you can get. Personality wise... it depends on who you ask. My parents say I'm a rebel (which I more or less agree with), my siblings say I'm bossy and rude, and my friends say I'm funny, protective, frank, paranoid (I call it being aware), not afraid to get in someone's face when I have an issue with their actions towards someone else, and at the same time detached, not easily approached, and downright scary sometimes. I'm also a black belt in Shaolin Kempo, which adds to the scare factor. Not that I'm apologizing. I went to private school from Pre-K to 5th grade, and have since then been homeschooled. I'm currently in 10th. Now I know a lot of people out there look down on homeschoolers, saying that we are sheltered wallflowers that don't socialize and play on our phones all day. I'm here to tell you that, while there are some people like that (I will not deny it), there are also a lot of us who take the schooling seriously. To prove it, I shall list my classes: Chemistry, Ancient History, Ancient Literature, Ethics, just finished Philosophy, Foreign Language, and Algebra II. In Chemistry, I am currently studying The Chemistry of Solutions. In Ancient History, the early emperors of Rome, including Nero and Diocletian. I just finished a four page report on the Hittites for Ancient Literature. Having finished Philosophy, I studied the early philosophers, such as Plato, Socrates, and Thomas Aquinas. Ethics started two weeks ago, so I have yet to get into in-depth studies in that course. My Foreign Language is Mandarin Chinese, and I have plans to move onto Hebrew next year. To end this, I am almost all the way through Algebra II, with plans to start, if not finish, Geometry over the summer. I took a placement test in 7th grade, and tested OUT of high school and into the final semester of my freshman year of college/beginning semester of sophomore year. I also took the PSAT this last October, and scored 92% higher than other sophomores on the writing. Granted that is my strong point, but my point still stands. Not all of us are laid back slackers. One of the many benefits of homeschooling is that I don't have to deal with all the, for lack of a better word, shit that goes on a normal (I use that term liberally) high-school campus. No teen pregnancies, no drugs, no gangs, no bullying, no none of that stuff. We also don't have to worry about peer pressure to appear a certain way, and we don't have to worry about who likes us and who doesn't. We are free to be ourselves, and we don't have to be afraid of being shunned for it. Besides the fact that most will cop the scornful 'Oh you're a homeschooler!' attitude. Which I come into contact with on a regular basis. I volunteer at a therapeutic riding program every Friday for 4 hours, and then spend approximately 2-2 1/2 hours at the dojo. While I do not have Twitter, Facebook, or any other social media account, I keep in contact with my friends via text, email, and/or calling. I make a point to be as actively involved in their lives as I can, be it seeing them at least once a week, or contacting them in one of the ways I have listed before when I cannot. As such, these friendships have blossomed so much so that I consider them my brothers and sisters. I am a born-again, Bible-reading, God-fearing Christian, and I have no qualms about admitting it. I do not yet know what God has planned for my life, but, until He shows me what His will is for me, I carry on along the path He has already set me on. I first discovered fanfiction.net on accident, and I am forever thankful I did. I have been reading quite a few stories, and I have to admit that it was these stories (among whichYou are Fire by beachbrat2204 and Runaway by Sublime Echoes) that inspired me to write my own. And now, I can finally get my work out there, although it pales in comparison to the two I mentioned before, as well as several others I have become a massive fan of. (Taken From Her Profile at Fanfiction.net) Stories Stripes Of The Past You're Lucky I Love You: Sesshomaru and Kikyo (my OC) Oneshot A Whole New World: Book One: Water Category:Author